1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of crop protection compositions, in particular that of herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants and in the ornamental garden and for the general control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in areas of the environment where plant growth is disruptive.
2. Description of Related Art
In particular, the invention relates to substituted 5-aminopyrimidines, to processes for their preparation and to their use for controlling harmful plants.
Diaminopyrimidines having herbicidal action are known from the prior art. Thus, 2,4-diaminopyrimidines and their use in the field of crop protection are disclosed, for example, by the documents EP 0523533 A1, WO 2010/076009 and WO 2010/076010.
The use of the derivatives of this type as selective herbicides for controlling harmful plants or as plant growth regulators in various crops of useful plants, however, frequently requires an application rate associated with high costs, or results in unwanted damage to the useful plants. Moreover, in many cases the use of the active compounds is uneconomical owing to relatively high production costs.
It is therefore desirable to provide alternative chemical active compounds based on pyrimidine derivatives which can be used as herbicides or plant growth regulators and which are associated with certain advantages compared to systems known from the prior art.